Rise of the Black Knight
by Rast8a
Summary: This is not my first story, but is still one of the first. The Black Knight returns, but in a demonic form, and plans to take over the world. Please review, and read my other stories as well. Review them as well and thank you everybody for reading!
1. Introduction

Ok I have unleashed my crazy, really crazy idea into words. Please review and back me up, and tell me how I should improve my writing. I don't care if you criticize my writing, just as long as I improve.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A loud severe wind blew by in the tower of guidance searching for something worthy. The first floor was filled with bodies, but none of them of any potential. The second floor, the third, the fourth, and the fifth floor, none had bodies with much potential. The dragons were useless as their minds were to complex, and the spirits were merely those like him, but of weaker power. Then with a loud jolt he sensed a beautiful power, one that was both strong of body, and mind. A dead body alone lying on the ground, with a black helmet next to it was flowing with energy. The human was clothed in dark armor, and had on a red cape and had a mark.

"Perfect, with the branded mark I should live long enough to turn the whole world into turmoil," laughed the spirit.

"Stop! Under Ashera's order we are to stop you!" shouted another spirit followed by another six.

"Ahh, the Spirit Council have come to stop me, but not even the most powerful spirits can stop me now! For I have done the impossible and absorbed a large quantity of Ashera's energy! How else have those wretched humans defeated the goddess herself?" the spirit laughed maniacally.

With a small motion a combination of wind, fire, and lightning swirled in a mass and knocked all of the spirit warriors out cold. With another motion he absorbed all of their power, and energy.

"Remember my name as you die, for now I am not Talnish, or the Black Knight. I have a new name known as the Devil Knight!" laughed the Devil Knight. With that he went inside the body, and arose as the Black Knight, but somewhat different. Dark, black demonic wings spread out from the back, and twin claws came out of the gauntlet. Two horns came out of the helmet, and a new sword appeared out of the air.

"Now to begin my conquest, ahh where should I start?" the Devil Knight said to himself as a small bat flew to him. He looked into its eyes and laughed with delight.

"Of course I shall begin in Elibe, there none may stop me. Not Ike of Tellius, and right now Magvell is too well guarded by the one known as the Demon King, but Nergal why is just a small part of dark power. Yes! This is the beginning of the end!" he laughed manically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok that's it for the intro, please please please! Review. I'm begging you, I don't care if you compliment or criticize, plus please point out any mistakes you see.


	2. The Beginning of the End: Elibe

1st chapters up, this is about the Devil Knight searching Elibe, and how Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn defending their kingdom. Same as always please review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Demon Knight wandered around on the small little island. It was the perfect headquarters for him. Shrouded in mist with evil energy everywhere around it. Giant ruins with secrets of the dark magic, why he learned enough to sink a whole island to the dark sea.

"I feel that this Nergal as he is called is here. I'll pay him a small visit." He cackled as he teleported from one side to the other. There was a man with turquoise like here and one eye stretched open.

"They think they have destroyed me, but I'll build a new army and then no one can stop me!" Nergal was shouting to himself. The Devil Knights could see several deep wounds and scars over his body, as well as magical wounds. He was leaning on a small staff and had a dead deer in front of him. The Devil Knight's eyes widened as he saw he was draining the energy from the deer. Even if this Nergal was just some petty dark magician wannabe, stealing energy was still a valuable skill. Then he saw another person, but had dark purple hair, and bright golden eyes.

The Devil Knight was more impressed as he saw the creature was made of pure energy and thoughts. He smiled as he noticed the strength he would gain if he took his powers. He swept down and with one hand pulled out the sword and tried to stab the morph, but it dodged him. It was then that he noticed how clumsy he was in a human's body, but that didn't matter because he still had more dark powers. Whispering a small chant he shot dark lighting out of his claws. Nergal was still weak from his battle and was flung to the ground.

With one stroke of his sword he sliced apart the morph and pointed it directly at Nergal's throat. As soon as the morph fell down the energy swept into the sword, and to the Devil Knight's pleasure it transformed. The pommel now was blood red, as was the blade it self. Four spikes came out of it and set in the pommel was a ruby and a dark crystal. He could feel the power inside the sword and with one motion stab Nergal.

"Well what wonderful power let's try it out," he said to himself and with a flick of his finger there appeared a morph with armor on and lance in hand.

"Wonderful! This world shall be mine forever and no one can stop me!" he laughed and went off with his new morph.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 years later…

"Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! Enemies at the gate of Ostia!" Alan cried out. Alan was a trainee knight and was set outside to take patrols as the Lycian council met. All the lords quickly rose up from their seats and drew out swords and rapiers.

"We must get out of here now before we all die!" cried out Marquess Santacruz.

"What do you mean? I say stand and fight shall we Marquess Ostia?!" shouted Marquess Worde.

Hector nodded and lifted up an axe and ran outside along with Marquess Worde. Eliwood spoke quickly to Marquess Thria and followed Hector. On the other hand Marquess Santacruz, and Laus quickly ran away trying to find a way to escape. Quickly the Marquesses that decided to fight gathered their soldiers and met at the front gate. Eliwood's eyes widened in disbelief and lost his grip on his sword.

"Hector are those what I think they are? Are those… Morphs?" Eliwood whispered. Hector nodded and without a word lifted up Armads and brought it down on the front morphs. Despite them trying they could not hold back the Morph invasion.

"Lord Hector! We have evacuated the citizens and have fled to Phare what are your orders?" shouted Oswin. Hector took a look at the incoming armada of Morphs, and shouted commands to retreat. The soldiers retreated without hesitation except for Marquess Worde.

"If I'm going run then I'm going to take some down first!" he shouted and took a bow from the ground. Slowly he shot and ran at the same time when suddenly a knight clothed in black armor appeared out of nowhere.

"No one escapes the Devil Knight!" the knight shouted and cut down Marquess Worde where he stood. Marquess Worde stood there still struggling to live just a bit longer.

"Tell my son that I died to protect him and his country!" he shouted and took out his rapier and stabbed the Devil Knight.

"LYYYYCIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and fell down dead where he was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sad isn't it, but you will help these lords with their quest," someone said in the dark.

"What shall I do master?" asked another.

"First take them to the remaining legendary weapons. You know where they are, for now I shall keep my weapon, but when the time comes I will come.

"Yes Master as you command."

"Also take some of my strength," the master commanded.

"You will be deeply weakened then Master!" gasped the other voice.

"So be it, I fear that if I keep my power it would just be a tool for power. Also come to me when you have found Malte the ice spear. Before that gather Hannan's weapon, and Athos's weapon after obtaining Malte come to me and then seek out Elmine's and Harutmut's weapons."

"I understand."

"Then go, but beware of this new evil."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was it? You probably already know who is this new guy just by paying close attention. Oh yeah just for head ups Hector married Florina, Eliwood with Fiora, and Lyn is with Rath. Ninian sadly went with Nils, but I think I might include them in the story.


	3. Glimer of Hope

So next chapters up, and as I said before please review and I welcome criticizing. I want to improve not feel all good and happy. So note out any mistakes that you see please.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Elder Rath! A group of what looks like lycians are coming from the southwest!" reported a young boy.

"Okay thank you, you may return, but warn the tribe that we're not sure if their enemies or not," Rath replied.

"Yes Sir!" he said as he ran towards the sea of tents. Then he recognized the person in the front. He knew the flame red hair and the huge sword at his side. He recognized the gentle face and the young buy by his side. It was Eliwood with his son Roy leading a huge amount of stragglers. Rath quickly took a horse and rode towards them.

"Eliwood! Are you crazy leading all of these people here?" Rath shouted at him.

"Not much time…huff huff… army of morphs…coming here…strange knight…immense power," and with that Eliwood collapsed. Soon a couple more riders came. Pretty soon the whole regiment of Lycians were inside the sea of tents being treated. Soon…

"Eliwood! Wake up Eliwood!" a woman was shouting.

"Lyn? cough cough… is that you?" Eliwood whispered softly.

"Yes it's me! Wake up!" she said, and finally Eliwood was able to get himself up. He was inside a simple tent with almost no furniture at all.

"The Devil Knight…" Eliwood began, but Lyn cut him off.

"We know about him, and Rath is inside the council room right now," she said, "We know the urgency. Just last month one of the clans was nearly wiped out by them."

In the Council Room…

"I don't think you understand the urgency _Father_!" Rath shouted at Dayan.

"All I'm saying is that patience is a feature for everything we do. We must observe this situation from all angles," Dayan said calmly.

"Rath your position may be high, but do not forget your place. Dayan if it is okay with you we will pick up tribe leader of the other tribes and together bring them to the temple of Hannon where we will find out what to do," said the leader of Bulgarian tribe.

"Yes of course, but I heard that the leader of the Djute has fled already," Dayan said.

"Cowards they are and no more, now gather a few warriors, I'll go east then north, and we will met at the hill of the shining star agreed?"

"Very well, Rath you will stay here with the clan. Take them as far east as you can. I hope to meet you in Bulgur," Dayan ordered.

Rath glared at his father and answered, "As you wish father."

Back with Eliwood…

"Where is your son?" Lyn asked.

"We had to separate and if all goes well he is with Hector in Eutria," Eliwood replied. Suddenly horns trumpeted in the distance.

"That's the signal to move," Lyn said, and after a few more seconds listening to the horns she said, " We're going to Bulgur."

"Bulgur… We're just endangering more people as we go."

Somewhere far away…

"Ahh so this is where you're hiding eh?" the Devil Knight cackled.

"I have no fear of you Devil Knight though you corner me," the man replied.

"So naïve, yet such great power. Age has reduced your wits to ashes old man!" the Devil Knight shouted the last word as he took out his sword and with a swirling motion he passed it from one hand to another attempting to cut down him.

"I still have far more power then the likes of you," he said calmly and blasted a dark orb at him. The Devil Knight just blocked it with his sword and lunged forward. He struck, but the figure just exploded into a million pieces.

"You underestimate me, something you should not do," said the man as he suddenly appeared behind the Devil Knight. He started chanting 10 dark orbs surrounded the Devil Knight. A strange pattern appeared underneath his feet and a dark cage formed.

"This will keep you here until the others have the weapons to defeat you," he said and teleported away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! GET BACK HERE BRAMIOND!!!!!!!!!!" the Devil Knight screeched as he pounded against the cage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I said before please review! I welcome for you to point out mistakes so I can improve.


	4. Unexpected

Rast8a: Well hello people and yeah please review. Check mistakes the usual.

Nils: You know you should do something different.

Rast8a: Hey! How did you get here?

Nils: As I am a fragment of your imagination and you were thinking about me I just kind of poofed here.

Rast8a: Well I'm kind of stuck on where to put you. Maybe I'll put you in a paring…

Nils: I don't really want to be with anyone… * nervously laughs *

Rast8a: Then get out of here or else I'll make you!

Nils: Hush I can't unless you POOF!!!!!!!!

Rast8a: WUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ninain!!!!! Where are you?" Nils shouted. Even though he was worried sick he felt this was slightly ironic. This was what? The third time?

"Nils! I'm over here! Look at this place!" She shouted. Nils followed his sister's voice and finally found her. She was inside some temples.

"Nils! Do you recognize this place?!" she asked him eagerly.

Taking a good look around he started to recognize some things. Strange runes, large walls and doors, and huge wide spread rooms. Giant marble floors and aged cracked ruins did seem recognizable, then Nils gave out a loud gasp.

"It can't be… It can't be Dread Isle, but there are signs of morph magic here. Not Nergal's…"

"You dare come to my sanctuary? How dare you do anything to my fortress?!" Someone roared and a huge black knight suddenly appeared. He took out a sword and pointed it towards Nils and Ninian.

"Why are you doing this to us?" shouted Nils.

"It's nothing of your concern!" He shouted.

"You! How did you escape my master's cage?" someone shouted as a man jumped down with an axe. He took a swing, but was blocked. He tried to take another swipe, but was blasted by a Luna attack.

"Hurry run away! Teleport!" He shouted and he warped them away.

"Who was he sir and who are you?" Nils asked.

"My name is Brandon of the Silent Coves. Now sit down, and I will tell you the story of the Devil Knight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's going a bit longer. Again criticism is appreciated.


	5. Devil Knight's Story

I'm really sorry for not posting in years, but I had things to deal with. Hopefully you'll see an increase in activity. Yeah reviews, criticism and so on.

______________________________________________________________________

"Now a tale of time, a tale that led to the rise of the Devil Knight. Please sit down, and do try the bacon," said Brandon said as he sat down Nils and Ninian. Nils and Ninian eyed him strangely.

"So where to begin? Well he's actually a spirit by the name of Talnish. Talnish in the language of spirits means little one. Often scorned by others he lived a life of desolation. Once a shaman visited his village and took pity on him. He taught him the art of draining energy. He taught him the simple way so he could take some energy from snakes and such. At first he just used the skill if it was really important, but then one day the other spirits came. It was going to be the usual abusment, but instead they tortured his friend, his only friend. They gone a bit too far and killed his friend. In anger he jumped upon them and absorbed all of their energy. After the spirit council heard this they sentenced him to 3 years of in prison and after a ban on has power, but instead he drained the energy of the guards and escaped.

Now he stowed away as a refugee. For centuries he absorbed the energy of other living beings. He soon grew so powerful that nothing but the goodness could stop him. So he came back to the Tower, except this time the tower was inside a huge city crowded with beroc. Luckily they were mere mortals and could not see him. He made it to Ashera's chamber were the other spirits were forbidden to enter until she awoke. He slowly drained Ashera's strength as she slept so by the time she woke, she was weak, but still strong enough to turn all people into stone except a select few." Brandon said.

Ninian and Nils tried to grasp the story, but it was a little bit too overwhelming.

"Anyway you should find your old friends," Brandon said.

"Where are you going?" Nils asked.

"None of your concern… wait… enemies.. RUN NOW!" he shouted and spun around with his axe slicing a morph in half.

Ninian stared with her eyes staring at him, and her mouth wide open. Luckily Nils had the sense to get himself and his sister out of there. Soon another five morphs appeared along with the Devil Knight. Brandon easily cut through 3 of the morphs and finished the last two off with dark magic. Finally it was the Devil Knight last. The Devil Knight slashed out with his sword, but instead it met a dark kinetic energy blocking it. Brandon grinned then blasted him with a double Flux attack.

"Impossible! No one has enough dark power to defeat me!" the Devil Knight shouted.

"Oh? You don't know of him. Will let his name be the last thin you hear!" he shouted and slashed out with a hidden sword into his chest.

"His name is Braminond the legendary Dark ArchDruid."

But suddenly the Devil Knight's body vanished into a cloud of mist.

"It was a morph," he whispered to himself. He suddenly realized that he given away vital information, and started running towards Illia where supposedly Malte was kept.


End file.
